She's Got a Boyfriend Anyway
by calliopetorrez
Summary: "And she said use your hands in my spare time We've got one thing in common, it's this tongue of mine She said She's got a boyfriend anyway." Calzona medschool A/U.
1. And this is how it starts

"_Does he take care of you or could I easily fit your shoes?"_ - **The 1975**

Ouch, fuck that hurts, Arizona thought, clutching her head. Even before she opened her eyes she knew that she had done it again. Picked up a girl from Lou's - a popular club/bar where the Harvard kids would regularly hang out. This was the second girl in three days. And Arizona couldn't even remember her name. Not that it mattered. She'd had better sex.

"Hi," Arizona heard a voice beside her. She opened her eyes through the headache and saw a smiley skinny brunette holding a cup towards her. "Coffee?"

Arizona sat up and took it and looked at the girl blankly.

"You don't remember my name do you?" the girl asked.

Arizona shrugged, extremely embarrassed.

"Lindsey Jordan," she said. "Harvard Law."

Arizona smiled. She needed to get out of here.

Arizona Robbins hadn't always been like this.

**One Year Ago**

There was very little Arizona Robbins liked about Monday mornings. A new week meant a new week of forcing herself to get out of bed, having to ditch the pajamas and drag herself to classes. Sure, attending Harvard Medical school and getting a chance to learn from the very best medical educators in the world was great. Arizona was in her dream school, and she would sometimes still find it hard to believe that she was a freshman here. Honestly, the place itself and the classes were pretty great. It was just that Arizona was socially awkward.

_Very socially awkward._

It had been almost a month since her freshman year had started. Surely she should have more than two friends. Not that Alex and Teddy weren't great. It was just that Arizona found it extremely frustrating that she would sometimes find herself sitting in a corner in her dorm room cuddled with her pillow and laptop with Netflix on full go. That was what she was best at. It wouldn't have been that much of an issue to Arizona.

If it wasn't for _her._

Calliope Torres.

Gorgeous, lovely, _perfect_ Callie Torres.

She was there, under Arizona's radar from the very first few days of school. Arizona had been crushing on her since the first week and she didn't know how to go about it. Although Arizona had known that she was gay from quite a young age, she had never had an actual girlfriend. She would usually be too shy to talk to girls she liked.

Especially those as pretty as _her. _

Of course _she_ wasn't socially awkward. It's never like that in real life, the girl Arizona liked wasn't as socially awkward as her. The one you fall for is far too pretty, and in this case too _friendly _for Arizona to even try and have a conversation with her. Damn that girl was gorgeous. Her beautiful brown eyes were something Arizona could stare at all day. Her olive skin, and damn _that ass_, Arizona really really wanted to get to know this girl and spend time with her.

But too bad Arizona couldn't even find the courage to say hi.

She was aware that guys were lining up for Calliope Torres - everyone, from upper classmen to people from their year were charmed by the magnificence that this girl was. Arizona didn't blame them at all. Aside from being extremely beautiful, Callie Torres had the whole I'm both pretty _and _smart thing going from her. She had graduated top of her class at her Miami high school, Arizona was aware that Calliope had her own company - her own food cart back home in Miami which she had started herself.

Arizona didn't need to be friends with Calliope to know such things about her, when there was the magic that was Facebook. She also knew that Calliope had been an award winning dancer, but in the end she had chosen med school because at the end of the day a surgeon was what she had dreamt of being. She had a sister named Aria, and her parents were Catholic.

_I am such a creep,_ Arizona often thought as she continued to Facebook stalk the lovely Miss Torres.

This particular Monday morning, Arizona was feeling extra courageous. At 8 am she had anatomy, a class she had with Calliope Torres herself. Arizona looked forward to these little moments with Calliope Torres. Sure her crush had no idea she existed.

"I dare you to talk to her," Teddy Altman, one of Arizona's two friends, whispered to her. "You're staring at her again and it's about time you did."

"Shh," Arizona said, trying to focus on what Professor Bailey was talking about.

"You're such a chicken Robbins," Alex, her other friend joined Teddy's team from the row in front of Arizona. "Today, you have to say something. Look man, even I'm a nerdy idiot, and I already have a girlfriend."

Arizona shook her head in disproval. Alex had already moved to his third girlfriend in the first month of school.

"Maybe," Arizona said. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach just thinking of talking to Callie Torres.

When class ended Arizona Robbins was pushed forward by her two friends and she tripped right in front of Callie Torres herself, missing hitting her by mere seconds.

"Oops," Arizona said, red in the face. "I am so sorry."

"No problem," Callie Torres said, smiling.

"I'm Arizona," she said. Finally the guts to introduce herself.

"I know you're in this class with me," Callie said, nodding. "Arizona Robbins right?"

Arizona's blush hit tomato red. _She knows my name!_

"I'm Callie," she said."Callie Torres."

"I know, I love you," Arizona said, and she immediately realized this was the most wrong thing to say.

"Excuse me?" Callie said, laughing.

"Nothing nothing," Arizona said, blushing to the infinite.

"Are you asking me out?" Callie asked. "In our first meeting?"

Arizona remained quiet as Callie said, "Have you been with a girl before?"

Arizona shook her head.

"Well, Arizona," Callie said. "I think you should see other people. Get some game, I'm not the one for you."

Arizona nodded.

"Look, you seem lovely and I'd love to get to know you," Callie said. "Right now, I have a boyfriend."

Oh fuck.

"Maybe we'll have a chance later?" Callie said, winking and walking away.

And that was when Arizona decided to mingle. To get some 'game.' Since then, half of the girls of Harvard took trips to Arizona.

And not Arizona the state.

Far, far down.

**Please leave a review...!**


	2. They're just girls, just girls

"They're just girls, breaking hearts. Eyes bright, uptight, just girls." - **The 1975**

**Present day**

Arizona quickly dressed herself, grabbed her purse and her cell phone and sheepishly got out of Lindsey Jordan's room after that cup of coffee. Getting drunk and hooking up on a Sunday hadn't been the best idea ever, because she had class in... exactly ten minutes.

Arizona crossed the center buildings and climbed a couple of flights of stairs and reached her dorm. Her roommate and now a better friend than she was a year ago April Kepner greeted her with bright smiles.

"Another long night?" April asked, grinning.

"Ugh, yeah," Arizona said, shrugging and quickly changing to her jeans and maroon Harvard sweatshirt. "And just about the worst hangover."

"It's okay," April said. "You can always come back after school and sleep in the afternoon."

"I wish," Arizona said, grabbing her backpack as she and April left for classes. "I have the math tutoring thing."

"Gosh Arizona," April said shaking her head. "It's med school, where idiots who didn't know they needed math decided to show up."

"And thus they need tutoring," Arizona said. "It's an extracurricular I pride on being talented in."

"Sometimes," April said, smiling at her roommate as they headed for different classes. "You're still that dorky innocent blondie straight from Maryland and not Harvard's biggest player."

"Hey," Arizona called after her. "Once a nerd always a nerd okay?"

x

That day's classes breezed by pretty fast. Arizona liked Mondays usually. Her classes were basically Human Pathology, Human Systems and Medicine. They were three of Arizona's favorite courses at Harvard Med. One of the best things about the way Arizona picked up girls was that she'd barely target a medical student. That way she would never run into any of her hookups. And Arizona was happy that way.

Except you know, _she _was still a medical student.

It had been a year. Arizona was supposed to have moved on. She was doing all she could to be honest. Arizona was getting girls, getting 'game' and having a blast. Except those parties didn't last long. Arizona didn't like any of her hookups enough to actually ask them out. The possibility of after sex was something that never really remained. But every time she'd leave a house the morning after she'd feel happy. She'd feel like she'd finally moved on.

Except she'd then see _her._

Her with her beautiful brown eyes, with the olive skin Arizona longed to touch, with those luscious lips Arizona longed to kiss. The minute Arizona was sure she was over it, she'd see her again. And they'd all be back - that rush, those emotions and that horrible desire to talk to her, smile at her and well, be with her.

They had talked bits and pieces since that awkward day Arizona had blurted out that she loved Calliope Torres. Just a little 'hi' here and a 'how are you' there. Small talk - 'how was your summer' and 'what's up how's classes?' and all. Never, 'let's go for a walk and talk about life and things.'

And of course then there was him.

Fucking Mark Sloan. That idiotic jock. That self-centered man whore. That I'm-better-than-everyone-else-come-look-at-me attention whore.

He was tall, rugged, had the smirk of the devil. Girls swooned over him, stared at him as he walked by, whispered in each other's ears about how correctly tight his shirt was. They would practically have a fit every time he talked to them. That guy could have any girl he wanted.

Except he was chose to date none other than Callie Torres.

What really frustrated Arizona was that she felt like she could definitely be better than Mark Sloan. She wasn't exactly sure how straight Callie was. She was almost sure there was a spark there somewhere between her and Callie. And that one time Arizona had said she loved Callie, Callie hadn't said, "I don't get girls" she had said she doesn't date inexperienced people.

Obviously now Arizona had experience.

And she was far better than that Mark Sloan. Mark Sloan who clearly didn't seem to care that he had a girlfriend every time a giggling girl came to him and his gang of footballers.. He would just openly flirt and have them make googly eyes at him. He enjoyed the attention.

When he wasn't busy showing off his girlfriend to the world. As much as Arizona had feelings for Callie, Callie's interest in Mark Sloan left her absolutely dumbfounded. Callie was smart, funny, gorgeous and talented. Mark Sloan played football. And had abs. How those two connected intellectually was beyond Arizona's comprehension.

Great Arizona now you have to grow abs to get her.

Arizona walked into Human Pathology but her expression changed, because she remembered exactly who she had this class with.

Calliope Torres.

Minus the boyfriend, thank god.

Arizona ignored Callie (this was a hangover day, no time or energy to talk to Callie) and made her way to her seat next to her best friend Alex Karev.

"Morning sunshine," Alex said, intentionally loud because he knew perfectly well that Arizona had left Lou's bar with a girl.

"Shut up, my head hurts so bad," Arizona said, sighing and nudging Alex in the stomach with her elbow.

"You're such a weirdo Robbins," Alex said shaking his head. "Party all night, get wasted and then come to class at 8 in the morning nursing a hangover."

"No matter how I am," Arizona said, rolling her eyes. "You know my priorities are studies."

"And something else coming in this direction," Alex said nodding at who was approaching and casually leaving his stool and walking away.

Calliope Torres had walked towards Arizona and was casually smiling at the blonde.

_Easy Robbins, take a deep breath. She's human, she's not perfect. Breathe, breathe, Breathe._

"Calliope, hii," Arizona said. "How can I help you?"

"First of all, only my dad calls me Calliope," Callie said in a friendly tone. "How did you even know that name."

_Woops slip of tongue, wasn't supposed to let you know I stalk your Facebook do I?_

Arizona shrugged and said, "Must have heard it somewhere."

"Anyway," Callie said, smiling. "So I need help with some math and I heard you're doing tutoring?"

"Oh yeah," Arizona said, flushing red. Callie Torres wanted her help. "Just drop by to Room 9 after lunch."

"Thanks," Callie said warmly. "I'm so bad at calculus, why do we need it for med school anyway, god help me."

_God's help is exactly what I need,_ Arizona thought to herself.

**Please leave a review xx**


	3. It's better than I ever even knew

"_It's you it's you it's all for you everything I tell you all the time, heaven is a place on earth with you, I heard that you like the bad girls honey is that true?" _- **Lana Del Ray**

"So it's really not that difficult," Arizona said, pointing to her calculus notes and showing Callie Torres the way to differentiate trigonometric functions.

"Wow," Callie said, nodding in agreement. "You're a good teacher, it makes a lot of sense. It's my fault for not paying too much attention in high school. Glad that didn't come on the SAT or it would have been bye bye to Harvard."

Arizona laughed. God it felt good to be spending time with Callie Torres. Even though a year had passed, Arizona had no doubt in the world that her feelings for Callie were intact. Untouched. Nothing, no change. 200 percent solid and full of love.

_And she didn't even know the girl _that _well._

"Thanks a lot for this Arizona," Callie said, smiling as she packed her books and got ready to leave Classroom Number 9.

Arizona's stomach was fully in butterflies and she really didn't want Callie to leave. Callie was still sitting down and suddenly said, "Remember the first day we talked?"

Arizona went red in the face. Something along the lines of _Hi we've never talked. My name is Arizona Robbins and I love you._ Woops. Fucking shit. Arizona was so embarrassed she had done that.

"Yeah, oh yeah," she finally said. "I am so, _so _sorry about that. I was new, and an idiot and-"

"It's okay," Callie said laughing. "I thought it was kinda cute actually."

Arizona's blush further reddened. God this girl was doing things to her.

"I was an idiot," Arizona repeated. "I blew all chances of actually getting to be your friend."

"No.." Callie said. "It's only sophomore year. We can still be friends. Why don't we go for dinner sometime?"

"Sure," Arizona said, a little too quickly and a little too excited.

"Hmm, tonight I have a thing with Mark," Callie said and Arizona found jealousy creeping in. "But I'm free tomorrow! Why don't we meet up in the front gate at six and we could grab a bite?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Arizona said quietly as Callie smiled at her and left the room.

_Do I have a date with Callie Torres? Nope nope, she's still taken, so not a date. But still dinner._

Progress was progress, no matter how small.

x

The next day Arizona put on her nicest jeans, her nicest tops and her favorite black jacket as she went to the front gate at exactly 5.55. Didn't want to seem too eager did she?

Callie Torres arrived at 6.20. Of course. Arizona knew she wasn't a priority, and though this almost broke her heart she was grateful Callie had arrived in the first place.

Normally Arizona would kiss a girl she was meeting for dinner on the cheek. But this wasn't one of those girls. This wasn't an ordinary girl. This was Calliope freaking Torres. Who was not her date. Who was someone who was giving Arizona a chance to be her friend because Arizona had so valiantly screwed it up the first time.

"Sorry I'm a bit late," Callie said, truly apologetic. "Mark held me up. He's kind of lame."

Arizona felt the green eyed jealous monster come out again at the mention of Callie's stupid boyfriend but nevertheless she smiled. The two of them took a cab to Abe and Louie's.

"Best steak in Boston," Callie said, smiling at Arizona.

"Oh have you been here before? With Mark?" Arizona added, the last bit just slipping out because she was just so damn sick of hearing Mark did this and Mark did that.

"Nope," Callie said, shaking her head. "Cristina Yang, my roommate, told me. I haven't been here before, thought we'd try it out."

And so the two talked over steaks and mashed potatoes. Arizona shared bits and pieces of her life - stories about growing up in a military family, about saying 'no' to Johns Hopkins - her parents' choice of school - because Harvard had been her own dream.

"I can't say the same," Callie said, shrugging. "The doctor thing - my choice. Harvard - not so much."

Arizona raised an eyebrow, "How come?"

"Family legacy," Callie said shaking her head. "Mom, dad, elder sister. All perfect little Harvard graduates. I don't know what they'd do if I hadn't gotten in. Man, I'd hate to think about it."

"But you did get in," Arizona said, smiling, reassuring her 'friend.' "And that is what matters."

"I think what you did is so much braver though," Callie said, smiling at the blonde. "I wish I had the guts to do that. Man I don't really care what school I go to. I want to go out there and save lives. I hate studying all this theory shit. I cannot wait till we're out of here and into intern year. But I have to do well in this shit anyway cause .. well, I want to become a great damn doctor someday."

Arizona grinned. Callie Torres was as wonderful as she'd hoped she'd be. Arizona had a fear that Callie would be the pretty on the outside but a no brainer on the inside (which really wasn't possible for such a good med student, now that Arizona thought about it."I think you'll make a rockstar of a doctor someday Calliope."

Oh shit, she said Calliope again.

"Man I wish you wouldn't call me that cause no one back in school knows it, they'd make fun of me," Callie said, laughing.

"I think it's a beautiful name," Arizona told her.

"I love yours too," Callie said, making Arizona red again. "Is it after the state?"

"Nope," Arizona said, finishing off her steak. "It's after a battleship."

"Wow," Callie said, looking genuinely interested. "I think you'll make a great doctor too. Look at you, you're like number one in our class."

"I think you give me enough competition," Arizona said. "Do you want dessert?"

It had just slipped out. She had no idea why Callie would want dessert.

"I'd love to... but," Callie said and Arizona's heart sank. "I have to get back to campus. Owen Hunt's throwing a party and Mark will be waiting for me."

"Of course," Arizona said. It was a freaking Tuesday night and there would be a party. More loud music, more drunk teenagers, more of Arizona not going because sometimes she'd still be that shy awkward kid.

"Thanks for this," Callie said, as they shared the check. "I really had a good time."

"Me too," Arizona said. But all she could think was:

God Callie Torres, why am I never over you?

**Please leave a review! Thanks for reading! **


	4. When You've Had a Few

"_Crawling back to you, ever thought of calling when you've had a few?_" - **Arctic Monkeys**

Arizona couldn't sleep thanks to the loud blaring of music coming from the party upstairs. She had class early the next morning and she really wanted to sleep. But nope, not happening. Sometimes, Arizona really wished she had more social skills. Sure she had improved in going to the bar and picking up girls but that involved a less annoying crowd and Arizona could just focus on her target.

Not at Harvard parties though. Parties had never ever been her seen. Too many drunk people - people she went to classes with puking all over the place - not to mention making utter fools of themselves, making out with girls or boys they'd never say hello to again. Arizona didn't really enjoy the culture of partying. Especially because the one time she had gone to a party, she had seen Calliope Torres maul her face all over Mark Sloan's. Arizona didn't know what she wanted to do more then - run away in tears or go punch Mark in the face.

Of course she had no right to do that. Calliope wasn't hers. Why would she feel upset though? Feelings ugh, if only Arizona's 'player' barrier was tougher.

Since she couldn't sleep Arizona decided to just eat because she had felt hungry anyway. She had some strawberries from the 7/11 nearby that she had bought and her favorite - a jar of Nutella. Yum. Up alone (April was spending the night with her boyfriend Jackson) with strawberries dipped in chocolate. Beautiful.

Arizona was on to her 3rd strawberry when there was a knock on the door. Arizona checked the time. Who would be knocking at 1.50 am? April wouldn't come home now, and even if she did she wouldn't knock. Arizona yelled "come in" and hoped it wouldn't be one of the annoying making out couples.

The doorknob turned and as if in a dream, in walked none other than Calliope Torres.

"Cal- Callie," Arizona stuttered. "how can I help you?"

"HIII Arizona!" Calliope said, laughing and hugging her.

Ah fuck. Arizona sighed. Calliope was drunk. And in her room, with her hands all over Arizona's shoulders. This had to be a dream for sure.

"How are youuu?" Callie asked, her face leaning down to whisper to Arizona's ear. "I had a wonderfullll dinnerr..."

"Me too," Arizona said, blushing. "Wait, do you want some water? Or strawberries?"

"As wonderfullll as that soundsss I just want you, Arizona," Calliope said, pushing Arizona gently down on her bed, and climbing on to Arizona's lap.

_Oh my God, what is happening?_ Arizona thought, not sure whether to be happy or seriously worried.

"Why aren't you at the party?" Arizona asked, trying to change the subject. She had a gorgeous Latina - _the gorgeous Latina -_ drunk as fuck on her lap and here she was making small talk? Real smooth, Robbins.

"Because it's booooring," Callie said, her mouth now real close to Arizona's. "Mark is just too busy chugging beer and hanging out with Derek and flirting with god knows who and I thought why don't I pay you a visit!"

"Uh huh," Arizona said, nervously. "Why do you even know where I live?"

"Because, hmm," Callie said, thinking for a second. "Because I like you more than you realize."

"Re-really?" Arizona asked, now really nervous.

"Yup yup," Callie said, nodding. "Now shut up and kiss me."

As the Latina's lips reached for her, though Arizona knew she had dreamed about this for over a year, she just couldn't. She gently moved her face away and Callie's lips struck her cheek. Arizona quickly moved away, leaving Callie on the bed.

"You don't want to kiss me?" Callie asked, in a pout. God this girl was adorable. "You don't think I'm pretty enough?"

"You're fucking beautiful," Arizona said, going over to the bathroom to get Calliope a glass of water. "But you're also drunk. And you also have a boyfriend. So I really can't kiss you."

Arizona came and handed the Latina the glass of water which she drank. "So if I wasn't drunk or dating Mark you'd make out with me?"

"Maybe," Arizona said. It wasn't the healthiest of choices to admit to the one girl you'd been crushing on since September _last year_ that you did want to kiss her. Badly. More than anything in the world. Man I'm going to regret not kissing her when she's gone and I'm alone and crying.

"So, if you're not going to kiss me, what should I do?" Calliope asked, an adorable look of question on her face.

"Maybe you could go back to your room and sleep," Arizona said, sitting down on the bed next to the brunette.

"Can I sleep in your room?" Calliope asked.

God did Calliope make it hard for Arizona to say no. To anything.

"Sure I guess," Arizona said, a bit hesitant. "April's probably not coming back tonight so you can sleep on her bed."

"Nooooo," Callie said. "I want to sleep on your bed."

"Should I sleep in April's then?"

"Arizonaaaa, noooo I meant I want to sleep on your bed," Callie said, leaning in to Arizona's ear again. "Next to you."

x

Arizona woke up the next morning, with no headache thank the lord. Oh right she didn't go pick up anyone last night. Then why was there a body next to her?

Arizona opened her eyes and sleeping soundly, looking peaceful and more beautiful than ever lay Callie Torres.

Memories of the previous night came back to Arizona.

She had slept with the girl of her dreams. But not _slept with_ the girl of her dreams.


	5. Decided once again I was dreaming

Guys I want to address a couple of reviews:

**Okay so my character of Arizona seems pathetic huh? - you cannot judge until you've read the whole thing :) There is a reason this whole thing is written from her Point of View**

**And why do you think Arizona will accept Callie if she comes to her that easily? She's been waiting a year for this, and Callie really isn't going to get what she wants in a second**

**They are not going to end up together just like that. I know it's not easy and I know Arizona certainly isn't going to accept it**

**Also, I changed the summary :p Happy?**

**Also, let me just drop the bomb. This is based on a true story. So I know what I am doing ;)**

_"The mirror's image tells me it's home time, but I'm not finished cause you're not by my side," - _**Arctic Monkeys**

Arizona was in the bathroom brushing her teeth when she heard movements in the bedroom. So the princess had finally woken up huh. She quickly washed her face, put on some perfume, got out of her pajamas and went outside.

Callie Torres was putting on her jacket and tying her shoelaces.

"Morning," Arizona said perkily. "Do you have class right now?"

"Nope not until 9," Callie said, sleep evident in her voice. "Gosh Arizona, what happened last night?"

"Nothing," Arizona said, smiling at the thought of the previous night. "You came over, tried to kiss me, failed, went to bed."

"Tried to kiss you?" Callie asked, her eyes widened. "Failed?" This time the surprise was even bigger.

"Yup," Arizona smiled, nodding and grabbing her backpack as the two walked out of the room together.

"So I tried to kiss you and you-"

"Moved my head away, " Arizona said, shrugging as if nothing really happened. She was enjoying this game. Calliope Torres wanting her was more fun than she had thought.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because," Arizona said, shaking her head at the poor little rich girl who got everything she wanted. Callie clearly hadn't been rejected a kiss. "Because you were drunk. Not to mention you're with Mark."

"Mark's cheated on me," Callie said, and Arizona could hear the sadness in the Latina's eyes. "Multiple times. So I don't see the problem if one kiss-"

"Look," Arizona said, now facing the right to head to classes while Callie was going to walk towards her room. "You guys may not have moral codes and all that. But I do."

Without a bye and extremely annoyed, Arizona left for Medicine class.

x

"Drunk Callie Torres tried to kiss me," Arizona told Alex casually the next day.

"Tried?" Alex asked, not believing.

"Look she was drunk," Arizona explained, for the thousandth time. "And she's with Sloan. No way I'd kiss her."

"Robbins you've been waiting fourteen months for this."

"Do I look like I care?" Arizona asked. "Look, I like her sure. But doesn't mean I'll want her however I get her."

"I still don't get it," Alex said.

"Alex I've been happy the way I've been living the last year," Arizona said. "Not being with Calliope, sleeping with all these girls - it's taught me to be strong, not to be too dependent. Besides, something has got to be fucked up if she's coming to my room in the middle of the night wanting to make out with _me_ when her freaking _boyfriend_ is at the party."

"Something like what?" Alex said.

"I don't know man," Arizona said, as the two walked to their next class together, something they happened to share with none other than Mark Sloan. "She was too drunk to talk about it."

The two sat down a row away from Sloan, and Arizona observed. Sloan was clearly nursing a hangover. But he seemed fine. He was talking to Derek Shepherd about football. Clearly he didn't know or care that his girlfriend had slept on Arizona's bed.

"Besides," Arizona said. "I've got a date tonight."

"Who with?" Alex asked, shocked more and more by the second.

"An upperclassman. The hottest girl in junior year."

x

Arizona was chilling at Lou's bar with her long island iced tea when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, expecting to find her date but instead faced Calliope Torres.

"Hi," Callie said, smiling at Arizona.

"Hey." Arizona said, more interested in her drink. She really didn't have time for stupid Calliope and her stupid games.

"Do you wanna dance?" Callie asked

_Holy shit. First she tries to kiss me and now she wants to dance with me?_

"I probably wouldn't have said no, but," Arizona said, now relieved that she had spotted her date. "I am meeting someone here and we are going to get out of here."

Arizona was genuinely happy to see that the gorgeous junior had shown up. This girl was hot and she was nice She was going to be a great doctor someday but for now, Arizona knew she was going to be a great date. And great in bed. And maybe, Arizona could see her again. Cause she was worth it.

"Hello lovely," Arizona greeted her date on the cheek as Calliope stared.

"Let's get out of here?" her date asked. "A bar isn't very classy. We can grab a pizza and head to your room?"

"Certainly," Arizona said. Then noticing Calliope there, she thought - why not? "Calliope, I'm going now. Have you met my date though? Calliope, this is Addison Forbes Montgomery."


	6. Can't seem to stop you from running

_I've been looking under rocks and breaking rocks just trying to find you, I've been like a maniac insomniac five steps behind you - _Jason Derulo

Addison Montgomery was fucking great. She was funny, witty and extremely nice. Addison wasn't gay. "I don't believe in labels. I like the D just as much as I like V" - she had said.

But Arizona didn't mind. She and Arizona had a great time watching silly Youtube videos over pizza and making out on the couch until they were ready to hit the bedroom.

x

When Arizona came back to her room from Addison's the next day, she was quite surprised to find a single red rose lying on her bed. Attached was a note:

"I am so sorry for my behavior the last two days. Meet me for lunch today? I'll be nicer I promise xo CT"

Arizona's heart started beating ten times faster. As much as she hated to admit it, Arizona's feelings towards Calliope hadn't gone anywhere in the past years. In normal circumstances she _would _have kissed Calliope. But it was hard to when Arizona knew she didn't want to get involved in the lives of these crazy jocks and their super beautiful girlfriends.

Nevertheless, Arizona went to the caf during lunch and surely sitting there on a two chaired table waving at her was Calliope Torres.

"Hi," Calliope greeted her.

"Hey," Arizona greeted back perkily.

God Calliope looked good in her leather jacket. She also happened to be wearing ass hugging jeans that highlighted her perfect curves, well, perfectly. Arizona still couldn't believe everything that had happened this school. Honestly she was thinking it was all one of her weird fantasies, or a dream. But it was real. Because she was doing something she had wished she had done her entire Harvard life. She was sitting and having lunch next to Calliope Torres.

"Arizona," Calliope began. "Look, I am so, so sorry for the way I acted. You do not deserve drunk me coming and crying at your door. Neither do you deserve drunk me kissing you."

"It's okay," Arizona said, not sure what else to say. Needless to say, she was utterly confused by everything that was going on.

"No it really isn't," Callie said. "Arizona, last year, last year I was different. I was a stuck up bitch who thought the world revolved around her."

_True_, Arizona thought but only said, "Ohkayy."

"But things have changed Arizona," Callie said. "I'm not that happy anymore. I've realized that the world doesn't get handed to you in a silver plate. I've got to work to get what I want. And what I want is... look, I've started focusing on grades and, well.. I also regret a certain incident from last year..."

"What was that?" Arizona said, now a bit interested because Callie was getting deeper than she had expected the Latina to ever get with her. No innuendoes intended.

"I should have said yes to you," Calliope said and Arizona looked up. Now this has to be a dream.

"Look Arizona," Callie said. "I know we really haven't talked over the past year, but this isn't that big of a place when you know people. I've seen you around - with your friends, in classes, at the bar - you seem like a pretty amazing person. A person who goes out there to make sure people she cares about are okay. I admire you so much Arizona-"

"I really don't understand where this is going," Arizona said.

"Nowhere really," Calliope said. "For now. Because I am with Mark. I'm not the happiest I could be, but he brings stability to my life. I just wanted to let you know that you have a friend in me, because I just respect you so much."

"What was with trying to kiss me?" Arizona asked. She had to. It had been haunting her since that night.

"Let's just say when I'm drunk," Callie said, smirking. "My true desires start coming out."

This hit Arizona in the stomach like butterflies. Calliope Torres' true desire was to kiss her? What the fuck?

She was going to say more but then Calliope had already gotten up and leaving, but she came back and said, "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I don't know," Arizona shrugged. "Homework?"

"Come over to my room after seven? I have a surprise for you."

And she was gone.

This had to be the weirdest week of Arizona Robbins' life.


	7. We're speaking in bodies

_ For crying out loud, settle down! You know I can't be found with you. We get back to my house. Your hands, my mouth. Now I just stop myself around you. _**The 1975**

Arizona had wanted to go to Calliope's room for so long. Of course she knew which room Callie lived in. But a situation had never come up where she'd have to go to the Latina's room even though she would always try to think of excuses or imagine scenarios where she'd just go and Calliope would fall head over heels in love with her and they'd live happily ever after. The idea that Callie would swoop into Arizona's life into this absurd, god knows what was happening, way was beyond Arizona's imagination.

So Arizona went to Calliope's room, not sure what to expect, because Calliope had just abruptly invited her over. If this was a party, Arizona would run. If Mark Sloan would be there, Arizona would kill someone, probably Sloan. But when Arizona knocked and Calliope opened - hot as ever in that stunning leather jacket - seemed that Calliope was the only one around.

"Hi," Callie said, grinning. "I was thinking you weren't gonna show."

"How come?" Arizona asked, going in, taking a look around Callie's room. It was very pretty. Painted blue, with a guitar hanging on one wall on the side. Her roommate, Yang's side of the room was darker, but Callie's one was certainly charming.

"Right this way," Callie said, bringing Arizona over to her side of the room, where Arizona saw that a table had been set up, with a lot of food and some drinks.

"Was I interrupting your dinner?" Arizona asked, suddenly not sure of what was going on.

"Oh my god," Callie said, laughing. "Of course not Arizona. In fact, this is the surprise I have for you. I've cooked dinner for you."

_Did I just die and land in heaven -_ was all Arizona could think.

Calliope brought out the starters. Smoked chicken salad with thousand island dressing. Arizona was more than flattered. The food tasted wonderful and the way Calliope was being her server and her date was even more amazing.

Arizona had no idea what she had done to deserve this. Especially when she was so completely sure her feelings for Calliope were fading, Callie decided to turn into an angel.

They were halfway through the entree (steak with mashed potatoes, steamed rice and grilled vegetables) when Arizona decided to just say it,

"Why the sudden kindness all of a sudden Callie?"

Arizona watched as Callie's lips turned into a smile.

"Do you still like me Arizona?"

Arizona went bright red. "I asked you the question Calliope," she said, emphasizing on the first name "I deserve the answer."

"You're incredible," Calliope said. "I've realized this. And I really regret not getting to know you before. I've been noticing it. You're so beautiful, so funny, so... cute. I really like you and I feel like I want to spend more time with you."

Arizona blinked. Oh wow.

"Is this your way of making up for it?" Arizona asked, pointing to the amazing food Calliope had cooked for her.

"Maybe," Callie said, bringing her chair near Arizona's and drawing her mouth close to Arizona's ear. "I'm trying to serenade you here."

"Tell me, please," Callie said. "Do you still like me?"

Did she? Did Arizona still have feelings for Callie? Well, she did for sure. She really did like Callie. But Callie had Mark. Mark the jock, Mark the one all the girls wanted. Wasn't that supposed to be what Callie was in love with? Not her. Not quiet, shy, Arizona.

Arizona found herself in a rope of emotions in that moment. Nervousness, first of all. Calliope Torres, her dream girl's, lips were inches away from hers. Fear, second of all. After all, she had no right to in this position. Because Calliope Torres had a boyfriend. And she was ashamed of this but - excitement. God knows how long she had waited to be serenaded by Calliope Torres.

"Calliope," Arizona whispered, not sure what to say.

"Arizona, you say my name so, so sexily," Calliope said.

Arizona didn't know what happened the next moment but Calliope's lips were on hers. _No, no, no, STOP_ was all Arizona could think of. This wasn't it. This could not be her first kiss with Callie. Not forced. Not one sided. It was as bad if Callie had been drunk. This was not right. Callie pressed her lips against Arizona's for five seconds, before Arizona tore herself apart.

"I'm sorry Callie," Arizona said, red in the face. "I can't do this. You have-you have Mark."

"Right," Callie said, standing up. Her chair away from Arizona's. "I'm-I'm the one who's sorry. I - I should get dessert."

They quietly ate dessert. It was of course the loveliest chocolate cake Arizona had ever eaten. The mood was awkward, they had no idea what to say.

"I really wish he wasn't part of the picture," Callie said, as the food finished and Arizona was about to leave.

"He's _your _boyfriend," Arizona said, shrugging.

"But-but he's so-" Callie said, hurt evident in her voice. "I don't know what to say. I don't feel too happy. Sure I'm stable, in a stable relationship. But- it's obviously not love. I'm not excited to see him. I don't look forward to sex. I don't- it's - it's not passionate, we lack chemistry. I'm not as into him as I'd like to be."

"How do you know you'd be into me?" Arizona asked, reaching for the door.

Arizona suddenly felt her body being hurled back and pushed against the door. Callie Torres' lips were on hers again. This time, the kiss was longer, more passionate and Arizona was so into it, she forgot everything. This was everything she imagined her first kiss with Calliope to have been.

"Because," Callie said, as she tore herself away from Arizona and in tears. "Because I already am."


	8. if you're looking for romance or

A/N: Hi guys, I'm so sorry but yes this story has infidelity. It's not nice, it's not desirable but it's life and it's Callie cheating with Arizona and not on Arizona so I hope you don't mind too much :)

Stop making the eyes at me, I'll stop making my eyes at you. What it is that surprises me is that I don't really want you to - Arctic Monkeys

The first time it happened Arizona Robbins had not expected it at all. After the night with dinner at Callie's the two had seemed to gone on with their lives as usual. Arizona blushed bright red every time she remembered what had happened over dinner and Callie, well Arizona knew that Callie had a lot on her plate - with school work and Mark and all. In a place like Harvard, sure you easily ran into someone, but in a way it was also very much possible to avoid a person you wanted to. Arizona wasn't sure what exactly Calliope wanted with her, and she didn't want herself mixed up. Until Calliope made up her mind, Arizona was willing to wait. She had waited a year, she could wait longer.

Addison Montgomery, meanwhile, had become a very close... uhm... acquaintance of Arizona's. The two weren't sleeping together too much. They hadn't labeled what they were doing. They were certainly friends, friends with benefits would suit it but maybe not. They'd hang out a lot - go to the movies, grab more pizzas, get to know each other. Arizona wasn't deeply infatuated with Addison, but she liked her. If she wasn't going to be the one and only for Calliope, who ever said that Calliope had to be the same for her? She was so much stronger now, she had learnt to be on her own two feet. She had learnt to live her college life not necessarily getting whatever or whoever she wanted and she was good with that.

The first time it happened was a Friday night, two weeks later. Addison had just left Arizona's after a session of The Voice marathon - she had a midterm on Tuesday and she left early to study. April was away with Jackson as usual. God, Arizona really felt like she had a single room most of the time, rather than having a roommate. Arizona was cleaning her room when she heard a knock on her door. She thought it was probably Addison so she casually opened the door.

Except it wasn't Addison.

It was fucking Calliope Torres.

Calliope Torres, who, when Arizona opened the door, smiled at Arizona and mumbled a "hi" as Arizona invited her in. Calliope Torres who locked the door the minute Arizona closed it. Calliope Torres who grabbed Arizona by the collar of her shirt and gently pushed Arizona onto her own bed, falling on top of Arizona as she fell.

"What the-" Arizona asked, surprised.

The brown - goddamn beautiful brown - eyes met the blue and Arizona could see it in Calliope's eyes. It was full of desire, full of need, Arizona knew how to read most females by now and the lust she saw in Calliope's eyes was no mistake.

Then it happened. Arizona felt Calliope's lips crash against her as she was pushed further into the bed. Soon Arizona felt Calliope's tongue make its way into her mouth as she devoured the taste. Arizona kissed Calliope back.

This was it.

Calliope was in her room, Calliope was kissing her, but something wasn't right. But Arizona couldn't find the strength, the energy or the urge to complain. Because by then Calliope had unbuttoned all of Arizona's shirt and unzipped Arizona's jeans. Arizona knew better than to question this and took Calliope's t-shirt off and unhooked the Latina's bra. She kissed the Latina's neck, and she could have given anything to hear the moan that escaped the brunette's throat one thousand times more. And she did.

x

"What just happened?" Arizona asked, finally as she lay next to Calliope, both of them worn out and extremely tired - but satisfied, on the bed.

"I wanted you," Calliope said, sighing. "I _needed_ you. I... I don't know... I just..."

"You just always get what you want," Arizona said, still disbelieving of what had just happened between her and the Latina of her dreams. "Don't you princess?"

"Why are you being so sarcastic?" Calliope asked. "Not like you weren't enjoying it."

"See Calliope," Arizona said. "There's a difference. You can't just have whatever you want whenever you want it. It's not how life works. See you think you can just come here escape from all your princess drama and your weird shit and your boyfriend and his admirers. You have to go back at some point."

Calliope turned on her side and faced Arizona. She stroked the blonde's cheek and Arizona could feel the electricity. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she really did like the Latina.

"I'm sorry Arizona," Calliope said, almost in a whisper. "I know. I know I keep trying to escape from it. I know I shouldn't - I know I shouldn't be dragging you into this but- but I don't know something's been happening -"

"What do you mean Calliope?"

"I've-" Callie said, sighing. "Since the day with the math and the dinner the next day - I've been thinking so much about you. I just feel like- I feel like you could make me happy."

"Calliope," Arizona said. "Look, I feel things for you too, but I can't get in the way of you and your boyfriend and last week and today and now - I- I have and I feel terrible-"

"You shouldn't," Callie said. "I like you and I like - I like this between us. Mark and I - we don't have this. We don't talk. We barely meet these days. Last year he was so much nicer. This year - he's such a jerk, he just brings me to show off at parties and fucks me whenever he feels like it. But I have to be with him, because, because he's Mark and I'm Callie and certain things have to stay the way they are. And with you, with you I feel special, with you I feel, I feel wanted."

"But Calliope," Arizona said, pleading. "I can't do this. You can't be with him and come to me and-" "Arizona," Callie said, brown eyes looking at the blue with affection.

"Not all the time, but sometimes. Please."


	9. She's got a boyfriend anyway

A/N: Just wanted to address a couple of reviews

Why is Callie being selfish - that is her character in this story unfortunately and it is mostly what makes the story, but it won't last too long I promise

Why can't I up the rating of the story to M - I don't consider myself as good a writer to be writing the level of extremely amazing smut that I have read on this site :P I am so sorry!

"And I'm not trying to stop you love, if we're gonna do anything we might as well just fuck" - The 1975

A couple of days later Arizona walked into the cafeteria and was extremely annoyed to see Calliope Torres sitting in a table with none other than Mark Sloan. It wasn't the fact that they were sitting together that annoyed Arizona. The two happened to be sitting alone. They weren't their usual gang - Derek Shepherd, Meredith Grey, Cristina Yang, Owen Hunt. Those guys were nowhere in sight. It was just Callie and Mark.

Callie and Mark gazing deeply into each other's eyes as if so in love. "It's obviously not love" - Callie's voice rang in Arizona's ears. Calliope herself had told Arizona that they weren't in love. "It's not passionate. We lack chemistry. I'm not as into him as I used to be."

Except that clearly didn't seem to be the case at the lunch table. The two were sitting hand in hand, practically eating each other instead of their lunch. Ugh gross talk about extreme PDA. They were occasionally kissing and Arizona wanted to go beat the fuck out of Mark Sloan.

Now, now Arizona, don't be jealous. She's only kissing her boyfriend.

Her boyfriend who she cheated on, Arizona told herself. With me.

Arizona decided that she was too obviously staring at the yuck fest going on so she quickly grabbed her lunch off the buffet and went and joined her best friends Teddy and Alex on their table. Arizona pushed her tray down harder than she'd wanted to, giving her feelings away.

"Chill out Arizona," Teddy said, shaking her head. "He's only her boyfriend."

"Hmph," Arizona said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Actually," Alex said, grinning. "I've heard certain things that tell me otherwise."

Oh what now? Arizona thought. Surely nobody knew about her and Calliope. She hadn't told anyone, not even Alex. She could hardly believe it herself, she had no idea who would believe her. She meant, as far as people knew, Callie Torres was perfect with her perfect life and perfect boyfriend. She didn't have urges to sleep with other men, let alone women.

"Oh really?" Teddy asked, and Arizona suddenly grew worried.

"Yep, there's trouble in paradise," Alex said and Arizona felt her stomach hit with a thud. "There's apparently some infidelity rumors going around about Romeo and Juliet here."

Infidelity? Oh shit, Arizona thought. If Alex had known, why hadn't he asked Arizona anything?

Alex continued. "Sloan is apparently hitting excessively on a freshman," Alex said and Arizona smiled. It was a smile full of relief. They didn't know about Calliope and her. Had she just thought Calliope and her? Because, that was something unusual wasn't it? Huh.

"Which freshman?" This time Arizona asked, relieved and interested in knowing what was happening from the other end of Calliope's relationship.

"Meredith Grey's younger sister," Alex said shaking his head. "Lexie. She's pretty hot, but in a different way from Torres."

"Hmm," Arizona said, not really caring. If she was hot 'in a different way from Torres,' she obviously wasn't Arizona's type. But she was also curious what this jerk was doing to Calliope. "What do you meen he's hitting on her? Are they having sex or what? What's he been up to?"

"I don't know man," Alex said, shrugging. "People are talking so obviously something must have happened. I think Torres got pissed at him. A couple of days ago. I dunno though."

A couple of days ago? She was in my bed a couple of days ago, Arizona thought.

"You think they'll break up?" Arizona asked, and Teddy and Alex burst into laughter.

"Zona," Teddy said smiling and patting her friend on the back. "I know you like her, but they're Sloan and Torres. They're like Brad and Angelina. They're not going to break up."

Arizona shook her head. She was so fucking sick of this. Calliope Torres and her games. She told Arizona she needed her. She wanted her. And for the first time Arizona felt desired. Like, not I will meet you for drinks, sleep with you and say goodbye desired. But liked. Really, truly desired.

And now the person she thought desired her was playing tonsil hockey with the biggest douchebag around. Who happened to be her boyfriend. Who had also happened to be interested in some other chick.

Arizona was really frustrated. She hadn't told anyone about everything that had happened with Callie - their dinner out, their little encounter in Callie's room where Callie herself had made her dinner, their - their god knows what it meant sex on Arizona's bed. It had all happened and Arizona knew it wasn't a dream. Callie had told her she was into her. Callie had told her that she needed Arizona.

But Callie had also told her she wasn't leaving Mark.

There was only one way Arizona could escape this bullshit.

Two words: get wasted.

x

Arizona was drinking away at Lou's bar that evening. Shot after shot after shot, she downed a few vodkas followed by some tequilas. Teddy was supposed to be with her but she was too busy dancing with her new love interest Henry. Alex on the other hand was trying to impress both Jo and Izzie at the same time. Addison - well Addison wasn't around tonight and Arizona just had herself to impress.

The DJ at the bar hit a catchy beat and Arizona found herself moving and swaying her hips. She got out of her stool and swayed her way to the dance floor. There was a bunch of good looking girls over there and Arizona happily danced. She was happy. She was good. Nothing could get her down.

Arizona suddenly felt arms appear and wrap around her waist. Someone began to grind against her hips and a low moan escaped Arizona's mouth. A beautifully scented figure weighed herself on Arizona and she knew. It was death time.

Soft lips brushed against her ear and the seductive voice of Callie Torres hit her.

"Let's get out of here? Somewhere more private? Have our own little party?"


End file.
